Perry's true love
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: When Perry realizes he's in love with Vanessa's pet Platypus,Ginny, He wants to tell her how she feels, but with his Agent missions,will he be able to tell his love how he feels? PerryxGinny As of today, the fanfic is FINISHED! COMPLETE!
1. Perry realizes he's in love!

"Well, If Dad won't let me by a dog, He told me you'd be easier first" Vanessa said to her new pet Platypus, Ginny. Ginny just chattered. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb's mom was driving them to the Mall to go buy food for Perry. Perry was with them as well. When the Car parked, Vanessa and Ginny walked across the street to the sidewalk. Perry's eyes caught sight of Ginny before Perry realized he was staring at Ginny. Ginny looked at him before smiling "Hi!" She said sweetly. Perry waved at her. He could not believe how he was feeling!! Ginny smiled at him. Vanessa came over "Come on,Ginny" She said,sweetly "We'd better get back to my Dad's before he freaks." Vanessa picked Ginny up gently before walking off. Before leaving out of sight, Ginny smiled at Perry,Blew a kiss, and then left. Perry's eyes bulged. He could _not _belive it! He was in love with his Arch-enemy's daughters Pet!!!!!


	2. Ginny to the rescue

When the Flynn-Flytchers got to the mall, Linda put Perry in the Dog area. When she left, Perry quickly grabbed his Fedora and slid down a slide that was built in a trash-can. "Ah, Good morning,Agent P." Monogram said "Can't you say anything new??" Karl asked. "KARL!! Your still mad about Poker last night, aren't you?"

*FLASHBACK!! OH YEAH!!!*

Monogram and Karl where playing Poker. "I WIN!!" Monogram shouted while Karl pounded the table.

*FLASH BACK OVER. Awwwwwwww I love seeing Karl suffer…(Sniff) Lol just joking*

"NO!!!!!" Karl said. "Anyway, Doofenshmirts has sent his daughter, Vanessa.."

"Reowr" Karl said "KARL!!! That's just gross…. Anyway, Vannessa DON'T SAY IT KARL!!! He sent his daughter to the Mall to go buy some supplies. We need you to get to the Doofenshmirts Building and stop him!!" MM said. Perry saluted and quickly left the mall. When he was flying his hoverjet, He kept thinking of Ginny. He thought of how Pretty she looked,how nice her smile was, before Perry knew it, he was smiling too. His eyes where nearly closed in a I'm-in-love position. He opened his eyes fast and shook his head. What was he doing?? He needed to work!!1 He got serious and kept flying. When he got to the Doofenshmirts building, he expected a trap or something like that. What he saw was Doofenshmirts sitting on the couch. "Oh, Perry the Platypus! Here have a drink." He said handing Perry a glass of lemonade. Perry hesitated but got the Lemonade. When he sipped it, it was sour at first but was delicious. Then suddenly, a robotic arm grabbed Perry by the back of his neck,making him look like a dog being carried outside. "HA!! Tricked you Perry the platypus!" Heinz said laughing evily. Perry struggled to get out but then got pooped and stopped. He started Panting hard cause the arm was sorta getting his windpipe. Ginny walked in on the scene. When she saw Perry she glared at Doofenshmirts. "As you can see, I made a machie to take away all HAY!!!! I got hay fever and well, it's not so good." Perry tried to get out of the trap again, but coughed and stopped again. Ginny walked over to a button and pressed it, making the hand let go of Perry. Perry landed on the ground and breathed in and out. Finally getting his breath, started fighting with Doofenshmirts while Ginny watched.

**Well, that was chapter 2. Hang on..THIS IS MY FIRST LONG CHAPTER!! OH YEAH!!.....But its probably not long on fanfic.**

**Anyway please review!! **


	3. Daydreaming

"Mom, Perry doesn't look good" Phineas said at dinner. Perry wasn't sick, he was _love _sick. All he could think about was Ginny, her sparkling blue and greenish eyes sparkling at him, wishing he could tell her how he felt. Then he quickly shook his head to clear himself. He had a job, and he couldn't sneak away.

The next day, MM told Perry he had to go see Doof because he was doing another weird invention. Perry drove toward the building, but then a picture of Ginny popped up in his head. He stopped focusing on driving and started on Ginny. She was just so pretty…..suddenly he came back to reality and saw he nearly hit a bird. The bird made a fist at Perry. Perry got to the building and saw Doofenshmirts working. "Perry, I'm not finished, so back away………" Perry saw a self-destruct on the machine and pressed it. BOOMMM!!!!! The machine turned into little miserable, iron pieces. "No fair!!" Heinz whined and ran to his room. Perry felt a tap on his back and saw Ginny tapping him. Her eyes were brighter than he's seen them. Then she came closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked aaway because Vannessa said it was time for her walk. Perry felt his cheek and fainted.

**It is soooooo good to be back. I forgot how it was listening to music and being on this place. Please Review**

**(PerryxGinny foreva) **


	4. Serious love

Perry and Ginny have been going out for days. Pretty soon, it turned into months. Perry couldn't get his eyes off of her. She was just to adorable to look at. One day, Perry went to the Doofenshmirts building to give her flowers while he fought Doof. But when he got there, Ginny and Vanessa were out for a walk and Doof's machine was no where. "Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirts said in surprise "It's my day off! Man, Mono-brow needs to really look at my schedule! SHEESH!!!" He muttered. Perry shrugged and stayed until Ginny came. He put the flowers in water so they wouldn't get dry while he was waiting. Suddenly, Perry felt something under his foot and saw a little fake round jeweled necklace and some iron. Perry picked them up and looked at them. 10 Minutes later, he finished making a little ring and put it into a little shell with a colored napkin. Ginny and Vanessa came in. Vanessa went to her room. Ginny ran to Perry and gave him a hug. "I got these for you" Perry said getting the flowers. "Oh I love them!!" Ginny squealed, giving Perry a kiss on the cheek. The two went out to the balcony and looked at the evening sky. "Oh, it's so pretty" Ginny said leaning her head on Perry's shoulder. Perry smiled and looked at the ring in the shell. Finally,Perry opened the shell beside him and he said "Ginny……I was wondering if……"

**SHREEEEKKK!!!!!!! Perry is…….. Lol I can't say the word!!!! You have to wait! Well a lot of you know…**


	5. Proposal

**So sorry if I never uploaded!!! I am an Example why you should NEVER write new stories and never upload!!  
**

Ginny smiled at Perry then looked at the town. "Oh, Perry. I love evenings" She muttered. Perry walked by her and looked at the town. You have to admit, it looked really pretty in twilight.

"Perry, was there something you wanted to tell me??" Ginny asked. Perry smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to say, Ginny will you-" Suddenly, a male platypus came in.

"Hey, Ginny. Who's this Baboon with you?" he asked. Perry glared at him. "Oh, this is my boy friend, Perry!" Ginny said. "Boy friend? Ha!" the male said "I'd like to see you and him on a date!!" "Well, Herald, Perry was about to ask me something" Ginny said.

"Uh, well…" Perry started. "Come on, ask her!" Herald snapped. Ginny shot him a look.

"Well, Ginny, I was wondering if you…" Perry started, clutching the shell. "Come on!!! I ain't got all day!!' Herald barked. "Be quiet!!" Ginny snapped.

Suddenly, Vanessa came outside and said "Ginny, come on!" Ginny quickly got on all fours and walked to Vanessa and mouthed to Perry 'Bye baby!!'

Herald glared at Perry "You better take care of her, or I'll mess you up" he growled.

Perry growled back.

Herald left with a grin.

* * *

Perry had a horrible dream that night. He dreamt that Ginny fell for Herald and got married to him. Perry felt alone. When he awoke, he hoped Herald wasn't going to be there.

Unfortunately, Perry had the day off.

He found a few flowers in Linda's flower bed and walked to Heinz's building. He knocked on the door. Heinz opened it "Oh, for the love of...Will YOU ALL GIVE ME A BREAK!!?!!" Doof shouted.

Perry rolled his eyes and went in. Ginny was in the living room with Vanessa. Vanessa saw Perry and smiled "Hey, Ginn. Your boyfriends here" she said. Ginny opened her eye and ran to Perry and snuggled against him.

Perry blushed alittle. Vanessa pushed her dad out the door, leaving the Platypus's alone.

"Ginny, I wanted to ask you something." Perry mumbled. Ginny's eyes brightend. "Sure, what is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Ginny, will you…" Perry said. But then he stopped. He forgot the ring at his house!!!! "Oh, hang on!!" he said. He ran out of the building and ran to his house. He reached under his mattress in his pet bed and grabbed the shell.

He ran out of the house since the Flynn-Phlyncher's were out of town. He ran to the Doofenshmirt's building.

Finally, he ran to Ginny who was waiting Patiently in the living room. "Ginny!!" Perry said, out of brath. Ginny gave him worried look "Perry, do you want to sit down?" She asked.

"no…no" Perry sighed "I still want to ask you.." "Yes??" Ginny said, smiling.

"Ginny…will you…will you…" Perry started.

"Yes? Are you ok??" Ginny asked.

Perry sighed and nodded "Ginny, will you…Ginny, will you marry me??" Perry said, finally getting the words out. He waited for a demand, or something like 'Are you crazy? No!'

Ginny stared at Perry with her bright blue eyes. (A/N I forgot what color eyes she had)

Slowly, a little smile formed across her face. Her eyes were bluer from tears. She then nodded and lunged herself at Perry "YES!!! YES A MILLION TRILLION TIMES YES!!!" She said hugging Perry so hard you'd think she's suffocate him.

"Really???" Perry asked. Ginny smiled harder and nodded. Perry felt tears in his eyes too and gave Ginny a tight hug. He felt Ginny give him a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, the pet door opened. "Hey, Ginn." said Herald. Perry stared at him.

"Oh, great." Herald muttered. "HERALD!! PERRY AND ME ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" Ginny squealed.

"_What?!" _Herold demanded. "It's ok, Perry. He gets mad" Ginny said to Perry, who was freaking out.

"Why are you asking my SISTER to marry you?!!" Harold demanded. "Your _sister??"_ Perry repeated. "Yeah, Harold is my brother!!" Ginny said.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Harold finally said.

"Thanks, Her!!" Ginny said. Perry smiled and nodded.

Herald was Ginny's sister, Ginny and Perry were going to be together, how can things get better?

**I'm sorry if I wrote it short again!!! Stupid writing!!**

**Anyway, if any of you got ideas for Perry and Ginny's wedding, pleeze PM me!!!**


	6. Stupid Monogram

A few days after the proposal, Ginny was becoming more attached to Perry than ever. She and Perry were always somewhere, talking about the wedding when suddenly, Ginny picked a conversation that made Perry freeze. "Perry? What if we have kids?" Ginny asked. Perry immediately froze.

MM was looking at the camera. "Karl, do I have spinach in my teeth again?" he asked. Karl was looking at the mail. "Major Monogram!" Karl shouted picking up a letter. "Oh man! I _do _have spinach in my teeth!" Monogram shouted.

"Not that! THAT!" Karl said, thrusting a letter to Monogram. Monogram read it:

'Dear Monogram, I would like to say you are invited to Agent P's and Ginny's wedding on Saturday.'

"A WEDDING!" Karl shouted with glee, "I have the BEST uniform to wear, and today's Thursday! We need to get a good gift! I know Dollar Tree has a lot of good gifts and antiques! But most importantly, what if they have KIDS?" "Karl! I need to go somewhere!" Monogram said leaving. "But Monogram! Agent D's here!" Karl shouted. He looked at the confused Agent D. ""Sorry, Agent D. Monogram needed to do something." Karl explained.

Silence filled the air.

"So…..did you get an invite to Agent P's wedding?" Karl asked, holding up the letter. Agent D smiled and barked, holding up a invitation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ginny asked as she and Perry walked to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Relax!" said Perry, smiling at the look of worry on Ginny's face, "The guys will understand!" He lifted up a loose board and he and Ginny entered through the fence. Together, they both acted platypus. "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said looking at Perry, "Awww, Ferb look! Perry's got a girlfriend! Isn't that sweet?" Ginny and Perry chattered. "Hey, guys!" Isabella said, entering the backyard, "Whatch'a doin?" "We just found out Perry has a girlfriend!" Phineas said. "Cool! That'd be sooo cute if they got married!" Isabella said. "It's working" Perry whispered to Ginny.

"That's it! I know what we're going to do today! We can give Perry and his girlfriend-oh wait hang on.." Phineas said, looking at Ginny's tag, "Ginny! We can give Perry and Ginny a wedding! And everyone's pet can join!" Isabella gave Phineas a confused look. "We can't invite people, or the animals will get distracted. So we're just going to put them all in a building and have Perry and Ginny's wedding there!" Phineas said. "But it will take day's for the wedding to be done!" Isabella said. "We could do plans today and do the decorating tomorrow, and the actual wedding on Saturday" Ferb suggested. "Saturday's good with me!" Phineas said. The 3 immediately began the plans while Ginny snuggled her head on Perry's arm and purred. Perry smiled but then the though struck him: What if they DID have kids?

"Agent P! You're here!" Monogram said when Perry entered his lair. " I hear your getting married. That's good news" he continued, "But I have bad news" The smile on Perry's face vanished. "The thing is…when your married, you..just don't have time for your job and well, Agent P..if you get married…you'll be fired" Perry developed a look of shock on his face.

"Sorry, Agent P but, that's the rules. Doofenshmirts is up to something and you need to stop it. Please think about this Agent P" MM said. Perry sadly walked to his Hover jet. He sadly flew the jet to the building.

"He looks like his girlfriend dumped him" a small boy Pigeon said as Perry flew by a family of Pigeons. "Now, Hush!" Snapped the mother, "We don't talk about people's relationships. It's their privacy"

Perry walked inside the building when he got there. What to choose?


	7. The wedding and a happy ending

Perry decided. He was NOT going to let the important thing get in the way of his most important thing in the world. "_ Monogram thinks he could fire me just because I want to get married? Phineas and Ferb already made plans! I can't let them down!" _ Perry thought as he entered the Building. "Perry!" Ginny said, hugging the platypus. Perry smiled and said "Ginny? There's something bad" Ginny's smile vanished completely.

"Why? What happened?" she asked. "Monogram made me choose between you and the job" Perry said. Ginny gasped. "You didn't quit, right? You shouldn't quit! You like the job!" Ginny said in worry. "Ginny, I chose you instead of the job. The Job isn't important. I love you more than my job" Perry said. Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Can't Monogram let you still do both?" she asked.

Before his answer, Perry was grabbed by a cage. "Ahh, Perry the platypus! It's such a nice time to see you!" Doof said "I heard about your choice and you didn't choose so…WHAT did you pick?" Perry froze. Ginny was looking at him when Perry muttered "I still choose you Ginny" Ginny broke out a smile.

Doofenshmirts knew what his nemesis chose "Awww Perry, that's so SWEET! I'm going to go cry now!" Doof said leaving with tears coming. Ginny ran to get Perry free. Perry exited the cage and the two platypus's hugged.

"Perry, I love you" Ginny said. "And I love you" Perry said.

"Ok Ferb! Bring that flower bouquet toward the entrance!" Phineas shouted. Ferb gave the thumbs up and placed the bouquet to the entrance. "Wow Phineas. You sure are a great wedding designer!" Isabella complemented seeing the building. "Thanks!" Phineas said "You could do our wedding, and it would be perfect" Isabella sighed with hearts covering her eyes. "What?" Phineas asked frowning. "Nothing!" Isabella said quickly "Oh nothing"

"Perry, you do know you could just do your job instead of marriage" Ginny said. The two platypus's were sitting by the building, admiring the place. "Ginny" Perry said a serious look covering his face "There is NOTHING in the world that is alive (Except God) that I love as much as you" Ginny broke down and hugged Perry tears streaming down her face. Perry smiled and hugged her.

Saturday came as usual as Saturdays do always. The whole towns pets were entered into the building while Perry and Ginny were getting ready. MM found out what Perry chose because he couldn't find a Karl to clean the toilet.

Phineas and Ferb had Perry and Ginny go to the front of the seats for them to be announced married. Phineas then closed the door, turning the robot pastor on.

The animals looked at the door before putting on their agent hats and sitting down. Agent R (Racoon) kicked the robot away and started saying the usual wedding words. After Perry and Ginny both said I do, they were officially married.

The agents clapped and clapped. After the wedding, Phineas and Ferb unlocked the doors and the animals went home. Before long, MM came over in a tucksedo. "Agent P, you love this girl and I cancel the chose. You're a Agent. An agent that's married" Perry smiled.

Perry was lying down on the floor asleep when a young little platypus that looked like him leaped on him "DADDY! Wake up!" Perry yawned. "Kaitreea, why wake me up?" Kaitreea just giggled and jumped off her dad. Perry yawned, smiling. Hytric, a platypus that looked like Perry except he had Ginny's eyes, leaped at Perry knocking him over. Kaitreea batted him away and the two ran off, squealing.

Perry had to smile. He had a job he liked, he had a home, he also had a family.

What more could a platypus want?

**So there it is. The ending. BTW, should I make a sequel?**


	8. VERY important note!

My. God. I seriously think I am BECOMING a Roleplaying Addict..o_o;;

So yeah, roleplaying is taking up a lot of my time, and whenever I'm taking a break from it, I am itching to get back on it, so its been taking up a lot of my updating time.

Now I know I promised that I'd make a sequel and add four OC's, but I have no idea when I'll write it, so please be patient!

And to the authors who gave ideas for the Penny wedding, I am DEEPLY sorry I didn't use your ideas! DX I was at my grandmas and I had my laptop with me when I wrote that chapter, and I didn't know if I could get internet there, and WHEN I finished the chapter, it turned out I COULD get internet (thanks to my Aunt who has a laptop) so..I was too lazy to do a reover chapter and I forgot to look at the reviews. Again I am sorry!

Well, I am changing the plot of the sequel since it sounds so…girly….and I'm just gonna make it focus on the lives of the kids ^^

Well, I hope you excited readers had fun reading the A/N due to the fact it was boring and small…I sence that some of you are drooling and some had fallen asleep in their popcorn bowls….hehe…

anyways, have a good day


End file.
